


I've Found a Rainbow

by Ahelpfulpeach



Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer is only there briefly but yeah, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Rated E 'cause it toes the line I think?, Touching, Walking In On Someone, boob touchin', not sex, the girls are GROWING and HEALING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach
Summary: "As it turned out, Adora was actually a genius. Kissing was familiar enough to feel confident about, and it shut down all the stupid thoughts long enough to relax and focus on how good everything felt, and how badly Catra had wanted to see, touch, taste Adora in the first place."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977
Comments: 43
Kudos: 495





	I've Found a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone keeping track of the timeline for this series, this one takes place about 5 months post finale

Every once in a while, Catra just needed to run. All the meditation and deep breathing in the world couldn’t deal with that itch under her skin. Not like the burn of her muscles being stretched and used and just a little overworked.

She’d left their room early that morning, murmuring to a still half-unconscious Adora that she’d be back later. Adora had mumbled something that sounded like, “M’kay, love you,” and promptly fallen back asleep. Because of course she did. Adora was a sap even when she wasn’t fully awake.

Bright Moon was oddly quiet in the early morning for such a busy place with so many people. Everything was still. Good thing she didn’t have to be.

Melog at her side, Catra raced through the gardens, around the back of the castle, towards the cliffs. She leapt at a handhold, held herself there, her whole body quivering, tail lashing. She could make it to one of the lower ledges, she’d done it before. After a moment though, she thought better of it, pushing off to continue on her mad dash. She needed to get rid of excess energy, not exhaust herself.

Catra changed directions abruptly, full on sprinting towards the shoreline. She wanted nothing to do with the water itself, but the soft ground there felt wonderful to sink her claws into. Much better than scrabbling along the marble halls, slipping any time she tried to make a quick turn.

It was unclear how long she spent just running, all Catra knew was by the time she started to make her way back up the hill to the castle—it would never not be weird thinking of it as home—people were out and about, apparently already started with their days. She stuck to less traveled paths, better to expend the extra effort than have to make awkward small talk with random Bright Moon citizens. She needed a cooldown anyway so she wasn’t still gasping for breath when she finally got back inside.

Water, find Adora, then a nap. That was the plan. Maybe she’d throw breakfast in there too, as a treat. Adora would appreciate that.

Stepping into the dining hall, a flash of purple got Catra’s hopes up. If Glimmer was here, Adora would be too, right?

Apparently not. Catra’s shoulders drooped just a bit.

“Oh, hey Catra!” At least Glimmer seemed happy to see her, for whatever reason. Catra wandered over, snagging a glass of water off the table as she approached.

“So excited. Miss me or something, Sparkles?” Catra grinned at Glimmer’s eyeroll; it hardly disguised her answering grin.

“Nope! Just kinda bored,” Glimmer’s face fell into a pout. An honest to god, unironic _pout_.

“Bow’s visiting his family and Adora wouldn’t get up when I invited her to grab breakfast with me.”

Catra’s eyebrows shot up, “Adora refused _food_?”

“Right?! I mean, I asked her if everything was okay, but she said she was fine, just sleepy,” Glimmer shrugged, frowning at her pancakes like she could intimidate them into explaining what was going on, “I didn’t want to push her, in case she did just need some rest.”

Catra had already abandoned her glass, opting instead for a couple bottles of water and a tray she was piling with whatever she could reach, “I’ll check on her. Make sure she eats something.” The only times she could recall Adora choosing _anything_ over food was when she was sick or caught up in her own head for one reason or another. Either option was concerning, especially since she’d seemed fine the previous day. Happy, playful, affectionate… even that morning Adora had been wrapped around her, snuggling instead of fighting imaginary threats in her sleep.

“Good. Let me know whether she’s alright?” Glimmer really did sound concerned, and Catra felt a spark of warmth at the realization. She shifted her load in her arms, shooting Glimmer an appreciative little smile once she was satisfied the tray wouldn’t tip over.

“Will do.”

* * *

Catra leaned against the door of their bedroom, awkwardly pushing at the handle with her elbow. Apparently being a considerate girlfriend involved more juggling than she’d originally thought. Just a little more… Victory!

“Fuck you, door,” Catra grumbled, shouldering it open with slightly more force than was warranted. Entering the room, Catra was surprised to find it still dark, curtains drawn. Adora was usually a relatively early riser, even when she was tired. Melog seemed perturbed by it as well, vanishing from sight. The door slammed shut behind her as her eyes adjusted to the gloom.

Ah.

Catra suddenly regretted every time she’d teased Adora about going braindead staring at her.

Adora was frozen, staring at her across the room from their bed, hair mussed, eyes wide, breathing like _she’d_ been the one running laps around Bright Moon for the past few hours. And. Uh. Wow. Fuck. Bare. No shirt. No _bra._ None. And even with the blanket pulled up to her waist, it was more than obvious what the arm—hand, _fingers_ —shoved under there had been doing.

“I,” Catra swallowed, wow, her throat was dry, “I brought breakfast.”

Maybe it was the sound of her voice, or maybe Adora’s brain just finished rebooting. Whatever the case, Adora yanked the covers up to cover herself, hard enough to leave her calves bare. Struggling with the blanket a moment, Adora broke eye contact mumbling under her breath something Catra could only assume was a string of curses.

“Shit shit shit, Catra, I am so sorry I didn’t, fuck, I didn’t know you’d be back, I thought I. I don’t know what I thought, I just-” Adora was shaking, red from ears to throat—and probably lower, Catra’s oh-so helpful brain supplied—but more than that she looked genuinely worried.

“Adora…”

“I really am sorry! I didn’t mean for you to walk in like this and not expecting it and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and I’m just so _so_ sorry.” Adora had a white knuckled grip on the blanket, just so fucking tense. Of course she was. This was _Adora_. Sweet, considerate, really hot Adora who seemed to spend every waking moment they spent together making sure Catra felt heard and safe.

“The breakfast is really nice I just, just give me a minute, I’m sor-”

“Adora!” Catra finally seemed to break through, halting the rambling stream of apologies. She took a deep breath. Okay. Alright. Different than she’d been planning. Very different. Catra set the bottles and tray down on a table, back to the bed, taking the moment to check in with herself.

They could just have breakfast. Catra could step out or turn away or something. It wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before. Not in this context, but. Not entirely new. She could just give Adora a minute, let her gather herself, get dressed, and they could go about their day.

Or, a tug in her gut suggested, or they could not. It was hard to deny that, despite the surprise, seeing Adora like that had definitely done something for her. Despite her nerves, she wanted to see more of her, touch more of her. Catra looked back, scanning Adora’s face. She was still adorably flushed, still holding the blanket tight to her chest. Still contrite, but with that soft edge she never seemed to be able to hide while looking at Catra.

Adora loved her. Adora would do what she asked, stop when she asked, sometimes before she even got the words out. Adora would check in, make sure Catra was enjoying herself. Adora was safe. And goddamit, Adora was fucking hot.

Maybe she could do this.

“Miss me that much?” Catra quipped, forcing a little grin. Fake it ‘til you make it. Besides, it _was_ a little funny. Of course some awkward bullshit like this would happen. They’d been together for months; it was a miracle one of them hadn’t walked in on the other sooner. Adora gave her a tentative smile in return, clearly uncertain. Alright, fine. Her over-anxious girlfriend needed something a little more concrete, Catra could hardly blame her.

With one last glance at the tray of food, Catra found her resolve. With one more deep breath, she turned, slowly moving closer to the bed. She couldn’t help but feel some pride at the way Adora’s breath hitched. She hadn’t even said anything yet. That was just proximity.

“It’s okay,” Catra said, gentler than she might have had Adora not looked so fucking worried.

For a moment, it looked like Adora wanted to argue, to prove that no, clearly this very accidental situation was actually all her own fault and she deserved punishment for it. Catra didn’t have time for that.

Catra cut her off before her own nerves failed her, “You’re fine, Adora. Not like we haven’t seen each other before,” She pulled in a deep, shaky breath as she sat lightly on the edge of the bed. Play it cool. Not that Adora couldn’t see how nervous she was, but the illusion of control helped. Catra hoped the look she gave Adora as their eyes met was something in the realm of sultry.

“But it’s been a while, and I’d like to jog my memory, if, uh, if that’s okay?” Not quite as smooth as Catra would have liked, but the dumbfounded look on her girlfriend’s face indicated it didn’t really matter. She probably could have just said ‘boobs please?’ and gotten the same result.

“It’s. Ah. Yes. It’s very okay,” Adora said after a couple false starts, finally assuming control of her voice again, “But, uhm. Is _this_ all okay? I’m kinda naked.”

Catra snorted, “Only kinda?” Anything to drain the tension from the air.

To Catra’s delight, Adora laughed a little, the anxiety that’d been rolling off her in waves settling, if only slightly, “Alright, _very_ naked. That better?”

Yes. And no. Fuck, Catra wanted to see her so badly it ached. But it was too much. She was ready for something, though what that was she wasn’t quite sure yet, but not all of Adora. Not right then.

“More clear anyway, but uh. Shorts?”

Adora seemed almost relieved, nodding as she ducked under the covers, presumably hunting for whatever underpants she’d worn the previous night. Adora wasn’t just embarrassed and concerned, Catra realized, she was nervous. And for some reason, that helped. Catra wasn’t alone in floundering in the newness of it all, something that was easy to forget with how eager Adora was to please.

Popping back up after a moment of squirming, her hair now even more of a mess, Adora shot Catra a triumphant grin, “Got it! Anything else?” She was just so _earnest_. _Fuck_. Catra buried her hand in that nest of golden hair, pulling Adora in for a kiss. Sure, it just about knocked the breath out of her every time, but at least it was familiar territory. Adora responded beautifully, that sweet, breathy moan Catra’d spent so much time coaxing from her over the past months spilling against her lips, her hands gripping Catra’s shoulders so hard it would likely bruise. Her hands… that were very much no longer holding up the blanket.

When they pulled apart, breathing hard, Catra kept her eyes trained on Adora’s face. It was kind of sweet, honestly, watching Adora come back to herself, knowing she’d caused that loss of focus in someone normally so driven by it. Kinda hot too. And it was a lovely excuse to not look down, no matter how badly she wanted to.

“Hi Catra,” Adora mumbled, that dopey grin Catra had grown almost protective of lighting up her face.

“Hey Adora.” Catra cupped her cheek in one hand, smoothing her frizzy golden hair with the other. It didn’t do a whole lot for the mess, but Adora pressed into her touch.

“You wanna come up? Or do you want me on top?” Well then, apparently Adora was more in control of her faculties than Catra had originally thought. Which was… really fucking cute, actually.

But, right. Questions.

“Uh. I think I wanna? But just. Don’t distract me, okay?” Still adamantly focusing on Adora’s face, or the wall, or her own hands, or anywhere but Adora’s chest, Catra settled herself on Adora’s hips, pushing the blanket away so her legs weren’t trapped. This was fine. Sure, she could feel the heat from Adora’s body even through her clothes, but at least the way Adora was sitting made it easier to avoid looking.

Why was she avoiding that again?

Adora’s sweet smile quirked into a grin, too happy to call a smirk, too smug to just be a smile anymore. Jackass. Adora leaned a little closer, lips brushing against her ear.

“You find me distracting?”

“This is exactly what I mean, you jerk,” Catra grumbled, giving her utterly obnoxious girlfriend a shove. Adora just laughed, landing on her elbows. Leaving herself very, very exposed.

Well. Kinda hard to avoid looking at this angle. But that was what she came here for, right? And… damn it was a nice view. Adora had bulked up in her time with the Rebellion, probably owing to the much better food, and even more since the war was finally over and stress wasn’t eating away at her every day. She’d always been strong, but, wow. Muscles. And without the bra in the way, Catra was able to trace the lines, along her shoulders, her neck, the way her collarbone stood out. Catra licked her lips. Later. She’d save it for later. Needed to get oriented, understand the lay of the land before attacking.

Catra was acutely aware of Adora’s eyes on her, but in a stunning reversal of her earlier hangup, she found she couldn’t look at her face. Adora watching her like this, watching her look at her, was too much. She focused on the feeling of Adora’s breathing beneath her, on Adora’s hands still obediently limp at her sides, on the tiny shift Adora made so her hipbone wasn’t digging into Catra’s ass so much. Little things prioritizing her comfort. Catra allowed a genuine smile through, pretty sure she wouldn’t have been able to stifle it anyway. She loved this dork.

Also, really loved those abs, and how they trailed off to a little fuzz below her belly button, closer to the color of Adora’s eyebrows than the pale hairs on her arms and legs. Fascinating. But. She’d seen that before. The two of them spent enough time in nothing but their underwear for this to become well-known territory. Still, not any less enjoyable for its familiarity.

Alright. Boobs. Yep. They’d defeated the two of them before, and now they were significantly more, well, there. And uncovered. Maybe Adora’s face _was_ safer.

“You doing alright up there?”

“Yep!” That high pitched yelp of an affirmation was going to fool absolutely no one, but Catra continued regardless, “Just taking my time, you know!” The concern in Adora’s eyes burned, but Catra didn’t know where else to look. They were just breasts! She had them, most of the other girls in the showers had them, why was this suddenly so terrifyingly intimate?

“Um… I could guide you? If you want? Like you did for me?” Catra blinked. Huh. Okay. Maybe that was an idea. Maybe.

“And I mean you don’t have to do anything you don’t want!” Adora continued in a rush, shifting her weight to grab one of Catra’s hands, “Just like, suggestions. So you don’t have to come up with everything on your own. It really helped when you did that, so, I thought maybe…”

“I. No, yeah. That seems. Good. I think.” Catra offered a shaky smile, one Adora immediately returned.

“Really though, there’s no pressure. I can go grab my bra if that would help?”

Catra surprised herself with how quickly she shook her head. Apparently she wanted this more than she knew. Cool. Yet another terrifying thing about this physical intimacy bullshit. Couldn’t even keep track of what she wanted.

“Stay. Just. Fuck. I have no clue where to start.”

“Kiss me?”

That she could do.

As it turned out, Adora was actually a genius. Kissing was familiar enough to feel confident about, and it shut down all the stupid thoughts long enough to relax and focus on how good everything felt, and how badly Catra had wanted to see, touch, taste Adora in the first place. As they separated, Adora was smiling, if somewhat shyly.

“I, uh. Again, no pressure, but I kinda really liked the way you were looking at me,” she bit her lip, suddenly realizing the light sconce behind Catra was just _fascinating._

Nerves or not, there was no way Catra was gonna let that slide. She slid a hand from where it’d rested on Adora’s cheek while they kissed, down to her chin to gently guide her gaze back to her own.

“What about it?”

“Just. I dunno. Like you think I’m pretty. Like you want me.” There was something so meek, so vulnerable in Adora’s voice, Catra couldn’t find it in herself to tease, or even temper her response. As unnatural as it felt to say aloud, she’d figure out how to voice the tenderness she felt. For Adora.

“I do,” she started, still holding Adora’s face, her gaze, “I think you’re fucking beautiful, Adora. And I probably don’t say that enough. And I want you, and it still kinda scares me how much I want you. But it’s still there.”

“Really?” Adora’s voice didn’t quite sound disbelieving, not like the first time. Just hopeful. Like she wanted to hear it again.

“Really. You’re gorgeous. All of you. Including your incredibly intimidating tits.” Evidently, pure tenderness could only last so long. But Adora dissolved into uncontrollable snorting laughter, so something was going right.

With Adora still in the midst of her fit of laughter, eyes closed, Catra figured it was as good a time as any to actually move forward with her plan and _look_.

Wow, she’d been an idiot. Adora was soft, smooth, and uh, definitely a bit worked up. And, as she’d said before, gorgeous. And she could have been looking this whole time. But no. She had to nearly have a panic attack. Over boobs. Again.

“Wow.”

“See something you like?” Adora asked, a little tremor in her voice betraying her otherwise smug tone.

“Ah. Yeah.”

“You okay?” Catra was pulled, somewhat reluctantly, from her admiration of her girlfriend’s body by the concerned note in her voice. But something about it flipped a switch in her brain. Warmth bloomed in her chest, her body fully relaxing for the first time since she’d entered the room. Yeah. She actually _was_ okay.

“Now you know how I feel when you go all braindead on me,” Catra laughed, delighted by the embarrassed little squirm Adora gave beneath her.

“It’s only because I love you, and you’re beautiful,” Adora grumbled even as her grin gave her away.

“Yeah, well, like I said. I love you and _y_ _ou’re_ gorgeous so I have an excuse too.” Catra lifted her chin, figuring she’d won.

“You’re breathtaking. My excuse is better.” Catra blinked, a little surprised by the challenge in Adora’s eyes, in the playful, toothy grin. Catra grinned right back.

But. Not like normal, she realized in an instant. The competitiveness was there, but the pretense wasn’t. Adora wasn’t flirting in code, burying a need to be close in a headlock. She was just. Playing. Complimenting her. And it felt natural and normal and _good_.

“Spectacular,” Catra replied, sharp toothed grin growing wider at Adora’s little, joyful laugh.

“Stunning.”

“Delightful.” Catra trailed her hands up Adora’s sides, watching her shiver. Yeah. Delightful.

“Ah- C-captivating.” Adora’s voice shook, but a quick check-in resulted in a nod, that grin still on her face. Good. Catra was far from finished.

“ _Ravishing_.” Catra was pretty proud that she was able to hold it together as she cupped Adora’s breasts. Wow. Yeah okay, this was way better than looking. But suddenly she understood why Adora had frozen up the first time. Now what? What was too much?

“ _Catra_.” Fuck. Catra could definitely get used to that kind of noise coming from Adora’s mouth. Her girlfriend was still smiling, but gasping a bit, nodding quickly as soon as their eyes met. Not quite the question Catra had, but she was glad Adora was still good to go.

Despite the burn in her own body, she was infinitely grateful whatever was left of Adora’s brain had remembered not to distract her. Only one of them was allowed to be embarrassingly easily worked up at once, or nothing was gonna get done.

Right. Okay. Where was she? Eyes raking down Adora’s body, she caught on the way Adora had thrown her head back. Not her primary objective, but Catra certainly didn’t mind making a pit stop. Adora really had a lovely neck, and after all, it’d been a couple days since she’d refreshed those marks.

Adora just whimpered beneath her, breath coming in pants, along with gasped words. Mostly “ _Catra_ ,” and “ _Please_ ,” and “ _Fuck!_ ”

Catra felt absolutely giddy. Sure, Adora may have had a head start, but this was her doing. She could feel Adora’s thighs quivering with the effort of holding still, a quick glance confirmed her hands were still at her sides, though they’d fisted into the sheets. Adora was _desperate_ for her. And she still didn’t break her promise. She’d wait.

The warmth that had settled in Catra’s body felt expansive. She let go of Adora’s neck, soothing the bite with a gentle kiss before just. Rubbing. Nuzzling. Against her jaw, her cheek, her shoulders, wherever she could reach. Marking Adora as safe. As _home_.

Adora’s breathy laugh made her pause, but her expression wasn’t mocking—of course it wasn’t, Adora was safe—just happy.

“I love you,” Adora murmured, and Catra could not be blamed for how loud she started purring. Really. If anyone reviewed the evidence it was completely understandable. Unavoidable. She gave in to involuntary urge to knead, which pulled a strangled noise from Adora.

Whoops. Right. She’d been getting back to that.

“What do you want?” Catra asked after a moment, maybe not so much lost as embarrassed. There was a _lot_ she’d love to do to this wonderfully soft, sensitive new expanse of skin, but what she wanted and what Adora wanted or expected could very well be on opposite ends of the spectrum.

Adora seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before speaking, “Totally fine if, ah, if you don’t wanna but, um. Could I undress you? A bit?”

Right. Adora was bare but for her undershorts. Catra was still in her running clothes, hadn’t even shrugged off her hoodie. Understandable that Adora probably felt a little under-dressed. Catra felt a little shiver run through her as she noticed the way Adora was looking at her. Wanting. Hopeful and eager.

“Go for it.” Catra didn’t bother to suppress her grin at Adora’s endearingly surprised expression, and the way she pushed herself up like she was spring-loaded.

“Oh. Wow. Okay. Thank you.”

Catra snorted, leaning in to nip the tip of Adora’s nose, watching it wrinkle in adorable confusion, “You’re such an idiot. But yeah. I’ll let you know when to stop.”

Honestly, Catra wasn’t sure where she wanted Adora to stop yet, and that thought alone scared her a bit. But Adora’s smile, full of love and an almost nauseating amount of earnestness helped settle her. The fear wasn’t quite gone, but it was quieter. Adora would stop, Adora would probably reverse and try to dress her again if she asked. She was safe.

Plus, Adora’s hands on her for the first time that morning, even over her shirt, felt _wonderful_. Adora grinned, probably at whatever dumb face she was making, but didn’t stop to tease her, instead gently pushing Catra’s hoodie up and over her head. Catra shook her head once she was freed, ears twitching. She was sure her hair was a mess, but probably no worse than Adora’s. Besides, Adora was looking at her like she’d hung the stars, so she supposed it hardly mattered what she looked like.

Warm hands settled at Catra’s waist, waiting. Catra nodded almost immediately. Shirtless she could do. That was familiar ground.

Adora undressing her, however, was not. Catra wasn’t quite prepared for how _good_ the slide of Adora’s hands would feel as she carefully bunched up Catra’s shirt. Catra was almost relieved when it got caught on her ears. Adora’s giggling as they worked to free her helped slow her racing heart.

Once she was freed, Catra was faced once again with a choice. Thankfully, Adora seemed content to wait, leaning back a little, eyes trailing over her with obvious appreciation.

“Gorgeous,” Adora murmured, barely more than a breath. Catra wasn’t sure if Adora had meant to say it aloud, but the less anxious parts of her preened at the praise all the same. Wanted the praise. Wanted Adora to see her.

Catra nodded.

Adora was distracted.

“Hey, dummy,” Catra tilted Adora’s chin up, finding her beaming bright like moonlight once again.

“Yeah?”

“Uh,” Catra swallowed, it was different saying it out loud, “You can take my bra off. If you want.”

Adora’s eyes widened, “You sure? I mean, I definitely want to, but do you want me to? There’s no pressure.”

“Yes?” Catra winced. She’d really meant that to come out more confidently.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Adora’s hands were resting on Catra’s hips, thumbs rubbing little circles over her hipbones in a way Catra knew was supposed to be supportive and soothing, but in that moment was just distracting. A nice sort of distracting, but not at all helpful. She reached down, grabbing Adora’s hands in her own to give herself a chance to think. After a moment, she moved them to her ribs, just at the band of her bra. Unfortunately, silent pleas weren’t enough in that moment; Adora just looked at her, waiting for the go ahead.

As much as she appreciated it deep down, in that moment Adora’s insistence on some kind of verbal confirmation felt just a little _too_ considerate.

“Please, Adora. I’m fucking nervous and I know you can see that,” Catra squeezed the hands under her own before lifting her arms, making it easy for Adora to hopefully, finally move, “Just trust me. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” That seemed to finally satisfy her. Adora was grinning again, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her lips.

“Gotcha. And uh, s-”

“You are _not_ allowed to apologize again until you get this stupid thing off me,” Catra snapped, flicking Adora’s forehead. This fucking woman was going to be the death of her. Adora winced, but that little grin remained. Okay. Good. No hurt feelings.

Just the feeling of Adora’s fingers sliding under the stretchy band, pulling it up and over her head. Any annoyance Catra had felt before was chased off by the way Adora’s tongue stuck out as she concentrated on not getting the garment caught on Catra’s hair or ears. Why was she so _cute_?

Bra finally freed, Adora chucked it toward what Catra could only assume was a pile of her other clothes. Okay. She’d been undressed as much as she was going to be. Catra’s turn again.

Pushing Adora down once more, Catra leaned into a kiss, using Adora’s surprised gasp as a wonderful opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Oh. This felt very nice, pressed fully against Adora, skin to… well, skin to fur. Adora groaned softly then pulled back, much to Catra’s dismay, hands hovering awkwardly.

“Uh, can I…?”

“Yeah, just. Don’t distract me. You get your turn later.” Adora’s face was gonna get stuck like that if she kept smiling so brightly. Clearly, it was of the utmost urgency that Catra change that expression.

Sitting up a little, Catra trailed her claws up Adora’s stomach, endlessly entertained by the way her muscles twitched at the sensation. Adora’s abs were fantastic, but she did have another goal in mind. Swallowing her nerves, she continued the path upward, finally, carefully dragging up and over Adora’s breasts. Another lovely fullbody shiver, but not exactly what she was looking for. She wanted that breathless moaning from before, so long as Adora would give it to her.

Maybe a change of tactics were in order.

Catra lowered her lips to Adora’s collarbone, trailing kisses along it, sucking a little mark on one edge. Adora’s hands flexed on her back, her nails digging in as much as they could. There it was. Headed in the right direction. Catra mouthed at the soft skin of Adora’s shoulders, eager to map it with lips and tongue and teeth with straps or sleeves in the way. Her hands, meanwhile, trailed slowly back to Adora’s breasts, palming them for a moment before taking a nipple in her fingers, squeezing lightly.

“Holy shit!”

Catra pulled back, startled, “You okay?” A quick survey seemed to indicate everything was fine. No blood, but this was new territory, maybe she needed to be gentler?

Adora took a moment to catch her breath, “I’m fine, just startled. This just,” she waved her hand in the general direction of her breasts, “doesn’t usually, uh, do a lot for me. When I’m alone. Wasn’t expecting it to be this intense.”

“If you didn’t think you’d get much out of it, why’d you let me?” Catra sat back, brow furrowed. She wasn’t upset, but definitely confused.

Adora chewed at her lip, clearly embarrassed, “I just. I wanted you to touch me. And when you asked to join me I was really excited and I didn’t want to deter you by saying I’m not very sensitive. So I just rolled with it? And I thought at first you caught me off guard, but it turns out this is _very_ different when it’s you.”

“You’re still an idiot,” Catra laughed, bonking their heads together. Then, a dawning realization split her face into a grin. If this didn’t normally do much, she could not _wait_ to find out how Adora dealt with the stuff she did like.

Later. There was still plenty to do here.

Settling back into position, Catra continued to explore. The soft skin felt wonderful under her hands, and the way Adora gasped, clinging to her like a lifeline, well. She couldn’t be blamed if she chased that feeling.

Kissing her way down the center of Adora’s chest, Catra paused, eyes flicking up. This was definitely new, moreso than anything else they’d done that day. And she was surprised by how much she wanted to, more surprised by how much she hoped Adora would do the same when her turn finally came. If it came. Catra was pretty sure she could spend all day learning what kinda of beautiful sounds Adora could make.

“Just be gentle?” Adora’s voice brought her back to the present.

Catra nodded. Sure, a part of her wanted to mark up the soft skin to match her neck, but that could wait. Right now was just for exploring.

Apparently part of learning was realizing just how _loud_ Adora could get. One of her ears twitched towards the door, hoping no one was walking by. People seeing the marks on Adora’s neck was one thing, but Catra wanted to keep this for herself.

“Still good?” Catra asked, pressing a kiss to Adora’s stomach, grinning as she watched her muscles clench. Had she mentioned recently how much she loved Adora’s abs?

“So, so good,” Adora rasped, slowly pushing herself up, “But uh. A request?”

Catra raised an eyebrow.

“My turn?” Right. It had been a while.

“I _guess_.” Truth be told, Catra was happy to let Adora lead for a bit, if only to see that dorky grin again.

“Finally! I didn’t even get a proper look at you before you jumped me.” Adora’s excitement was endearing. Despite how much she’d clearly been enjoying the attention lavished on her, she wanted to just _look_ at Catra.

And despite how exposed she felt, Catra found she wanted to be seen. She leaned back, allowing Adora to sit up, one of her hands reaching around to support Catra’s weight so she could relax. Even without She-Ra, Adora could support her almost effortlessly and that was. Good. Really good. The sort of good that needed to be unpacked and explored later.

“Beautiful,” Adora sounded awestruck. Reverent. Not even a hint of irony in her expression. Catra squirmed, though from joy or embarrassment she wasn’t sure.

Adora paused, and Catra spoke before she even got the question out, “Touch me.”

Adora had always been good at following directions.

Catra hummed a low groan. They’d done this a few times, but always over a layer or two. This was much more intense. But as always, Adora was gentle, treating her like she was something to be treasured while worshiping her neck with lips and teeth.

“Still good?” Adora asked, pausing, her mouth so, _so_ close to where she wanted it.

“Mmmm, could be better,” Catra drawled, stifling a laugh when Adora’s head shot up with this look of offended shock. She caught on quickly though, relaxing into a grin.

“Oh really? How so?”

Catra tangled a hand in Adora’s hair, tugging her to her chest. Easier to show her than to speak. Plus, Adora rarely denied her to tease and bluster if she was direct like this. She got the feeling Adora enjoyed being bossed around, just a bit.

It also seemed to relax her. Even with the incredibly distracting sensation of Adora’s mouth on her, she could see some tension drain from her girlfriend’s shoulders. Fuck. That was a thought. Her girlfriend, lips around one nipple, fingers pinching the other, utterly and willingly under her control. Catra dragged Adora back up to her lips, stifling a moan in her mouth. Once she felt a bit steadier, Catra pulled back, finding Adora grinning at her again. Of course she was. Fucking dork.

“Having fun?” Catra asked, a bit breathier than she’d intended but, whatever.

“Obviously,” Adora laughed, only to stop suddenly, frowning, searching Catra’s face, “Are you?”

Actually, she was. Which felt a little weird. Sure all this felt good and was often sweet and romantic—more because of Adora’s efforts than her own if she was honest—but actual literal fun wasn’t a word she’d actively associated with much beyond kissing. It almost felt… disrespectful, like this was too important to be just “fun.” Irreverent. Which was stupid, she realized, but still.

“Catra?”

Right.

“Yeah… thank you,” she murmured, still mulling over this revelation.

“Uh, you’re welcome? But for what?”

Catra shrugged, nuzzling into Adora’s neck, letting her body melt against hers. Adora held her, stroking her back, patient, like she always was. Even when she was having meltdowns about nothing.

“Dealing with all my bullshit,” she answered finally, “And helping me deal with it.”

“Always. I’ll help you figure out your bullshit as long as you’ll let me,” Catra could feel Adora’s smile against her temple, “And as long as you’ll deal with mine.”

“It’s a deal.”

Catra relaxed in Adora’s embrace a little longer before nudging her to let go. Adora loosened her grip, rather reluctantly, Catra was happy to note.

“Breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Kesha's song "Rainbow"  
> Alternate titles for this one: Catra Does Some Boob Touchin’ (the actual working title for the majority of the time I was writing), The Importance of Being Earnest, Catra Has Zoomies and Runs to Second Base, I Have Tricked You: Only Maybe One Fourth of the Total Word Count of This Is Actually Sexual-Enjoy the Introspection, Yes These Repressed Nerds Spent About Five Months Working Up to Seeing Each Other Shirtless Even Though They Have Had Communal Showers Since They Were Babies, and Catra Realizes You Don’t Actually Need to Speak in Code in Order to Have Fun With Romance. 
> 
> Unrelated, but can you imagine how terrifying cat zoomies with the endurance and size of an athletic soldier would be?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.


End file.
